Easy as ABC
by Fallen Quills
Summary: Learning the ABC? Well, so are our friends from the Hidden Continent... Not very long chapters. More like chapterettes, if you will.
1. A is for Ambush

**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto threw his last kunai at the target, wiping his hand across his brow when it reached the centre of the target. He moved over to collect them and packed them away into his kunai pouch. It was getting late, and he was expected to be going out onto a mission the next day. Plus he had been training since morning and he was hungry. Very hungry, to be precise.

He whistled as he walked down the street, his hands resting behind his head and his mind on one thing: Ichiraku Ramen. A slight rustle made him pause, straining his ears to check that he hadn't imagined the noise. Naruto heard it again, and noticed that there was no one else in the street. He then noticed the hem of a long blue scarf trailing along the ground. Grinning, he carried on walking, looking for all the world as if he couldn't hear the quiet whisperings behind him. He turned the corner, and the ones who were following stopped, confused. Naruto had completely disappeared! Suddenly, the pursuers felt hands clap over their mouths. They tipped their heads back, and saw one Naruto and two Naruto clones standing behind them.

"You know," said one of the clones.

"If you want to ambush somebody," said another.

"Then you need to learn how to do it more stealthily, Konohamaru." Finished the real Naruto as the other two clones disappeared in a loud pop and a lot of white smoke.

"Aw! No fair! How did you know it was us?"

"I heard you. And saw you. Seriously guys, you need to learn how to have better disguises than that. They are seriously they worst ones I have ever seen. Anyway, what were you kids trying to do?"

"Well, Konohamaru thought that we should sneak up on you and try and ambush you," said Moegi, causing Konohamaru to protest wildly. "I KNEW it would be a bad idea, but he wouldn't listen to me." By this time they were nearing the ramen store, and Sakura had joined them, curious to know why Naruto was being followed by three younger kids wearing goggles and 'camouflage' on their faces.

"Tell me about it," she said. "I tell Naruto constantly that things are a bad idea, but he never listens. Now Sasuke on the other hand, well…" Sakura trailed off, he face becoming dreamy.

"Hey! I do to have good ideas!" Protested Naruto. This caused Sakura to snap out of her trance.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I have to go pack for the mission tomorrow." With that Sakura took off. Naruto turned, and faced the three young academy students.

"Now, listen up. You have to _plan _ambushes, take time to work out where the enemy will be and everything. And try and be quiet as well, otherwise they are likely to spot you. Oh, and a few traps when you set up the ambush will help to disable the enemy" Konohamaru nodded, listening intently.

"Okay. Thanks, Naruto! See you later!" He took off, the other two following closely. Naruto watched them go, before heading into the ramen store and ordering a large bowel of Ramen.

*o*

A few weeks later, Naruto was back at the training ground, throwing kunai and shuriken at the targets. It was windy that day, and he was having to take extra cautions when he was throwing the weapons, compensating for the wind. There was a rustle overhead, but he put that down to the large gust that had just blown through the forest. He moved forward to pick up the sharp, pointy objects protruding from the tree like quills in a hedgehog, when he heard the soft thump of bodies falling out of the tree. Before he had time to react, he was hoisted into the air by his leg. Growling, Naruto cut himself loose and fell back to the ground, landing on his feet. He moved forward, and was suddenly barrelled into by a small _thing_. Looking down, he saw Moegi clutching his leg. Something pulled his other leg from underneath him, and soon he was falling. Konohamaru came out from the bushes he was hiding in, and pointed one of Naruto's kunai at the orange clad boy's throat.

"Hah! We got you! We actually managed to ambush you!" The Naruto on the floor smiled.

"Not quite." He disappeared with a puff of white smoke, and Moegi fell to the floor with a thump. Naruto jumped down from the tree, laughing.

"Not bad, guys. Just make sure you don't trap your opponent with rope if they have access to a kunai. When I realised I had been ambushed, I used a clone to pretend to be me, and that was who you captured. "Konohamaru's face fell. "But hey, you're improving. One day you may be able to ambush me for real." With that, Naruto collected up the last of his weapons and took off for the village. Konohamaru watched him, and then turned back to the other two.

"Next time, we will get him. We WILL ambush him successfully!" His friends nodded, and they two headed back towards the village their minds already coming up with different possible ambushes.

**Okay, so it's short. Sorry about that. Actually, I had already written most of it out, but for some reason it hadn't saved, so I had to write it all out again. So this story is a list of ABC prompts and small one shots. I am also writing one, with the same chapters (as in, the same letters, so A for Ambush etc) but in a different fandom. I am interested to see how the stories differ. If you're interested, the other story is in the Ghost Hunt fandom. But you don't have to read that one, it's not obligatory. ^^ Oh, and I wasn't sure what Konohamaru's other friend was called. That's why he wasn't mentioned spAecifically, but he is in here!**

**Please Review!**

**Fallen Quills**


	2. B is for biscuit

**This is set during Shippuden. **

**B is for Biscuit: **_**Brit**_**a small, flat, dry, crunchy, sweet or plain cake of many varieties baked from a dough. US and Canadian word****cookie. (As I'm English, it's a biscuit. ^^)**

A puff of black smoke billowed from the oven, and a certain pinkette withdrew from the kitchen, coughing. The smell of burning biscuits filled the house, and Sakura was thankful that there was no one around to witness her failure at baking. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't the best cook in the world; she was a kunoichi, most of her spare time was taken up by training or hitting Naruto. All of this led to very little time for learning how to cook.

Ino was walking towards the Hokage tower with Chouji and Shikamaru to report back from the mission that they had just returned from when she smelt the scent of burning coming from a house on her left. She glanced towards it, and recognized it as Sakura's house. A quick check for chakra signatures told her that Sakura was the only one in there and, her curiosity piqued, she left Chouji and Shikamaru to deal with the Fifth Hokage themselves.

"Hello? Sak-" She broke off into a coughing fit when she entered the kitchen, her eyes watering. "Sakura! What the hell is going on in here?" Sakura emerged from underneath the table.

"It hates me!" Ino frowned.

"Uh, what hates you? And why were you underneath the table?"

"The oven started… exploding. I hid under here." Ino replaced the frown with a look of apprehension as she glanced at the oven. She carefully walked over to it and prised it open with a kunai she had pulled from her pouch. More smoke billowed out from it, and Ino was lost in the thick cloud.

"Sakura, what did you do?" Ino choked out, retreating to underneath the table, where Sakura had dived under as soon as Ino had taken out her kunai.

"I was just making some biscuits! I had a load of flour that needed using up. And I was bored."

"Sakura-chan, no offence but you are not a good cook. What made you think that this would be a good idea?"

"Hey, Ino-pig! I am not a bad cook!" Ino arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then explain this," she retorted, gesturing to the oven. Sakura hung her head in defeat. At that moment the door opened and Naruto appeared underneath the table. From her position, Ino could also see Sai.

"Hello Naruto. Hello Sai," Ino said. Sakura nodded at them.

"Um… okay, I have a lot of questions, but I'm guessing that the oven is gonna explode soon, so how about we get out of here?" Sakura turned to Naruto, and then looked at the oven. It seemed to be bulging, and even more smoke was coming from it.

"Okay," she quickly agreed and all four of them soon tumbled out of the small kitchen and out in to the sunny streets of Konoha. A few citizens swerved to avoid them, but otherwise did not look surprised. They were used to the odd antics of the shinobi in their village, and so therefore were not surprised when four teenagers poured onto the streets, one of whom was covered in flour and another covered in black smoke. The shinobi ran as fast as they could away from the house (which is pretty damn fast) and ended up underneath the Hokage's tower.

"Okay. Question time. Why the hell are you covered in flour Sakura? And why were the both of you hiding underneath the table? Plus why was the oven about to blow up?" asked Naruto once he had caught his breath, wheeling round and eying the two still panting kunoichi.

"Umm… well, I had some spare flour and spare time, so I decided to make some biscuits."

"That explains the flour, but not the other two questions."

"Actually, the fact that Sakura was cooking explains a great deal," interrupted Sai, cutting across Sakura who had opened her mouth to speak. She closed it again and turned to Sai, a deadly look entering her eyes.

"What. Did. You. SAY?!" She yelled, clenching her fist and pumping it full of chakra. Sai eyed it warily.

"N… nothing." Sakura released her hand and smiled at Sai.

"Good. Now let's keep it that way."

"So… Bill-board brow, I have to go. I left Shikamaru and Chouji to report to Hokage-sama. I have to go now, or who knows what mood she'll be in later." With that, Ino sped off.

"Um… Sakura… do you… uh, you don't have to agree or anything, but I was wondering if…" Naruto trailed off.

"What, Naruto?"

"Well, did you want some cooking lessons? I don't just completely live off ramen, you know." There was shocked silence.

"You… can cook?" asked Sakura, shocked.

"Yes. Why is everyone surprised by this?" There was more silence.

"BAKA! All those times you made me cook on missions when you were perfectly capable! CHA!" Sakura punched Naruto and sent him flying. Sai took one look at the furious kunoichi's fist, before slipping off. He may not understand emotions, but he did understand that staying near Sakura when she was in angry mode was never a good idea. Sakura straightened up and looked around, but there was no one there. Shrugging, she went back to her apartment. She had a kitchen to tidy.

**A/N: Meh. Not so happy with this ending. But I was stuck for months, so the fact that it's finished at all is a miracle.**

**Please Review!**

**Fallen Quills.**


End file.
